


El peor amor de mi vida.

by Charluug18



Series: Donde Luffy es una mujer femenina y delicada. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Sex Change
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18
Summary: Realmente es el peor hombre que he conocido, tan perfecto y amable que no puedo odiarlo.Disculpen los errores ortográficos y tipográficos que puedan encontrar.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Donde Luffy es una mujer femenina y delicada. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134881
Kudos: 5





	El peor amor de mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> una historia corta, me inspiré en Ex de verdad de Ha * Ash, pueden escucharla mientras la leen, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.
> 
> Disculpen los errores ortográficos y tipográficos que puedan encontrar.

Sus pecas son lo más hermoso que he visto, su sonrisa ilumina mi día cada que me levanto para ir al trabajo, sus ojos grises brillan como la plata en el sol, sus caricias en mi espalda hacen que me derrita completamente ante él.

Hemos estado juntos desde hace más de cinco años, y próximos a casarnos cada día lo amo más, con gusto tomaré el apellido Gol D, junto al Monkey.

Pero, algo está cambiando, su mirada me dice que algo no está bien, es por eso que siento esta presión en mi pecho, y ahora al verlo frente a mí, siento que voy a quebrarme, mis lágrimas quieren salir, pero no puedo dejar que caigan porque él siempre se preocupara por mí.

-He conocido a alguien más- mis manos están heladas- lo siento Luffy, yo te quiero, pero no es lo mismo.

Me muerdo mi labio y no dejo que las lágrimas caigan, el odiaba verme llorar desde que éramos unos niños.

-Entiendo Ace, ¿crees que podamos intentarlo?- el niega.

-Me estoy enamorando- asiento y es lo último.

Salí del apartamento tantos recuerdos en ese lugar, fui al único sitio donde sé que podría derrumbarme, el edificio donde viven mis amigos, entro a recepción rápido y corro por la escalera, sin tomar el ascensor porque, demonios necesito que mis pies duelan, mis lágrimas han comenzado a caer, llego al número uno y toco con fuerza, escucho una maldición y un hombre de aspecto rudo con el cabello verde abre la puerta con fuerza, gruñe hasta al verme.

No dudo en arrojarme a sus brazos, gimiendo y llorando como un animal herido, el me atrae a sus fuertes brazos mientras me desmorono.

Escucho que alguien sale del otro dormitorio, es Nami y Robin mis mejores amigas, vienen con pijamas puestos, dejan de hablar y se lanzan a mis brazos.

Les he arruinado el fin de semana, pero no puedo detener mis lágrimas, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

-Luffy, ¿Qué está pasando?- Nami me ha traído un vaso con agua, el que agarro rápido y me lo bebo.

-Ace me dejo- hipo y vuelvo a llorar- se enamoró de alguien más.

Los demás se sientan y sigo derramando mis lágrimas, Zoro me abraza contra su pecho sin importarle que la camisa se moje y mis mocos se queden en ella.

Pasaron tres días en mi lamentable estado; Zoro y Robin fueron por todas mis cosas, agradecía que mi lugar siempre estuviese aquí, porque no hay tantos recuerdos como en el apartamento que tuve con Ace.

Lentamente me ayudaron a salir adelante, Robin me escuchaba de cómo me sentía mientras preparábamos la cena, Nami me sacaba de compras y fiestas para distraerme de mis pensamientos, Zoro era el primero en levantarme de la cama tirando mis sabanas, buscaba ropa deportiva para que lo acompañara a correr.

#  _“Comencé a guardar mis sentimientos con candado en un cajón”_

Pasaron siete meses, comencé a sanar poco a poco, en este tiempo aprendí a amarme y arreglarme para mí, corte mi cabello en estilo pixie, inicie a usar vestidos y zapatos de plataforma cortesía de Nami, Robin enseño a maquillarme, Zoro iba conmigo al gimnasio, retome mi antiguo trabajo como bióloga, estoy saliendo más.

Pero, sigo amando a Ace, es tan perfecto que no puedo olvidarlo.

-Escucharon, alguien se mudará al apartamento de enfrente- Robin menciono mientras yo pasaba los canales- Deberíamos de hacer galletas.

Nami comenzó a preparar la harina.

Tres días después escuchamos el ruido, no era alguien eran dos personas, Nami me obligo a acompañarla a dejar las galletas, cuando tocamos un rubio fue el que nos abrió, nos invitó a pasar.

había un pelirrojo de aspecto rudo acomodando la sala, y la puerta de uno de los dormitorios se abrió, una mujer de cabello azul de ojos café salió, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Soy Nami, ella es Luffy- agite mi mano- trajimos galletas.

-Genial- el pelirrojo agito la mano- soy Kid y ella es Vivi.

-Amiga y compañera de trabajo, por cierto, soy Killer, gracias por las galletas.

Vivi fue muy amable, al instante la amamos, era divertida, la pareja de también lo era, mire como se abrazaron, la nostalgia me invadió, Nami toco mi hombro en señal de despedida.

-Estamos justo al frente, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos- agite mi mano.

Pasaron dos meses desde que se mudaron y realmente eran tranquilos, iniciaron una fiesta de compromiso, nos habían invitado me puse el vestido de seda rojo que Nami eligió por mí, si algo de bueno tenían estos apartamentos es que eran demasiado grandes, Kid y Killer se veían radiantes, sonreí y miré mi dedo anular, el color había regresado luego que dejara de usar mi anillo, el anillo de compromiso que Ace me había dado.

La puerta se abrió había muchas personas que nunca había visto, Nami y Robin se hicieron amigos de casi todos, quería irme, esta fiesta de compromiso hizo que recordará cuando me comprometí con Ace.

Ace, ese nombre me traía tantos recuerdos, sentí mi garganta seca y acepté el Martini que Zoro me extendió.

Habla del diablo o piensa de él y lo invocaras fue mi pensamiento cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y el entro con Vivi, estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo vi, las pecas de las que me enamore hacían resaltar su aspecto adorable, mis ojos vieron su mano unida a la de Vivi, así que era ella, no puedo culparlo, la mujer era demasiado hermosa y adorable para no enamorarse de ella, noté como comenzó a abrazar a todos al igual que Vivi.

Eran demasiado perfectos el uno para el otro, ambos siendo amables y educados.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí que el ambiente se hacía más frio, sin embargo, me sonrió, se acercó a mi lado y no dude en devolvérsela, aunque dentro de mi algo se rompió.

-¡Hey Luffy! - me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Dios no quería que me alejara de lado su colonia hizo que recordara los momentos en los que estuvimos juntos- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Ace- traté de que mi voz sonara normal mordí el interior de mi mejilla- no sabía que conocieras a.

-Están en la misma estación en la que trabajo- señalo a Kid- me alegra saber que estas bien.

Me perdí en sus ojos grises, hablamos y nos pusimos al día, mi pecho dolía, mire como Vivi nos sonreía mientras volvía a hablar con un albino y un castaño, regrese la mirada a él, sus ojos se habían iluminado al ver a Vivi reírse.

Dios quería irme, no quiero que sonría más, mi alma sufre al ver cómo ha avanzado y yo me he quedado estancada pensando en él.

Vivi se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, tomé el resto de mi bebida y me auto felicité por no haber llorado, fueron los primeros en despedirse diciendo que tenían el turno de la noche.

Me dio una última mirada, la reconocí era la misma que me daba cuando quería disculparse por algo.

Le sonreí de la misma forma que hacía para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Cuando la puerta se cerró dejé que mi sonrisa se terminara, mis ojos se desviaron hasta Kid y Killer que estaban riendo y besándose, mordí mi interior y una lagrima resbalo de mis ojos.

Zoro se hizo a mi lado, paso un brazo por mis hombros, negué no quería que dejara de divertirse por mi culpa lo abracé y me encamine hacia la salida, mis lágrimas ya estaban cayendo.

¿Por qué no puede tratarme mal?, ¿por qué tuvo que saludarme con un beso en la mejilla?, ¿por qué no pude decirle que sigo amándolo, aunque ya este con alguien más?

Quiero odiarlo, y odio el no poder odiarlo, odio el seguir amándolo y ver que el ya avanzó.

Salí por la puerta y choque con un tipo, le pedí disculpas y entre rápido al apartamento, me despoje de mi ropa encerrándome en la habitación, llore como nunca antes.

Odio que me trae bien, odio que sonría y no piense en cómo me lastima, odio el no haber sido suficiente para que siguiera conmigo.

Siempre fui yo la que espero que el regresara, aunque supe desde el momento en que me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más.

Que él ya había avanzado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que hago algo para esta pareja, pero me fue inevitable, surgió mientras escuchaba una canción antes de realizar una prueba y como la dramática que soy tuve que escribirla y hacer llorar a Luffy que es lo que mejor se me da.


End file.
